


Carlos

by profoundlycan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundlycan/pseuds/profoundlycan
Summary: Tommy contemplates the strange creature that's now part of his family's household. Laurel/Tommy family fluff.





	Carlos

Tommy merely stared at the strange creature his children and wife cooed over and played with in the middle of their living room. 

Several days ago, Laurel had gone to pick up the girls from gymnastics, their newly born daughter strapped into the stroller, when they had come across a dirty, stray kitten. Violet and Lydia had insisted on taking the poor thing home. Laurel had handed their youngest daughter to Tommy while she assisted their other daughters, in addition to their two-year-old son, with cleaning up the emaciated kitten and setting up a "quarantine" in the downstairs bathroom. 

Tommy had never been much of a cat person, always having wanted a dog, but he recalled that Laurel had a cat from her childhood that lived until her junior year of college. He was pretty sure Quentin had muttered something about it being damn time when the ornery feline finally passed away at the ripe, old age of eighteen.

"So I didn't hear a single protest from you regarding our children's enthusiasm with keeping that thing," Tommy said to his wife that night before bed as she fed their youngest, Grace.

"It's a kitten, not a thing," she admnonished, "Pretty sure it's a boy kitten. And we have more than enough room for an animal addition to our family. Less high maintenance than a dog," Laurel added before Tommy could protest, "And it would be good for the kids. Violet and Lydia are at the right age for learning the responsibility of a pet. As long as he has no behavior issues and none of our children are allergic, I don't see the issue other than you hating cats." Grace began to fuss a bit. "Are you finished, Sweet Pea?" Laurel cooed. The baby unlatched and Laurel lifted her onto her shoulder to burp, adjusting the cloth that was already present.

Tommy protested,"I don't hate cats. I am just not enamored with them."

"I think you will change your mind once you've properly been around one. By the time you met me, Mr. Pibbles hated anyone but me and mom." She referred to her previous cat. "They're a little temperamental and particular about people, but cats can be just as loyal and entertaining as dogs."

Tommy remained skeptical.

Laurel sighed. "Okay, how about a deal? Should everything work out with the kitten and once the baby's older, say a year, I may be more amenable to the idea of a dog."

Tommy thought it over and agreed. "Okay, but I am holding you to that."

"No doubt that you would."

Now here he sat, several days and a vet visit later, watching Lydia wave around a wand with ribbons attached for the kitten to play, run, and jump after. Charlie and Violet giggled whenever the kitten tumbled into a heap of limbs and confusion, momentarily dazed before he would get back up and run after his target again. 

"You gotta admit it's cute," Laurel whispered from beside him, glancing to Grace, who lightly dozed in Tommy's arms. 

"It's cute watching the kids, but he's just not a particularly cute kitten. Well, I guess, ugly cute is how I would put it."

"He's adorable!" Laurel was affronted by Tommy's assertions.

"No, that smooshed face is not attractive. Like how does he breathe?"

"Obviously just fine. From what the vet said, he's some kind of Persian mix and may or may not gain some markings as he grows older. He's about eight weeks old. No chip and unneutered." Addressing their children, Laurel asked, "You guys decide on a name?"

Violet and Lydia said at once, "Carlos!"

Tommy laughed, causing the baby to wake and cry. He continued to chuckle as he attempted to soothe her.

Laurel merely blinked at her oldest daughter. "Carlos? Why Carlos?"

"He looks like a Carlos." Violet shrugged. Lydia nodded her agreement. Charlie ignored the conversation to play with the kitten.

Tommy had to hand the baby to Laurel because he was laughing too hard.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a LONG time since I have posted anything that I've written, so be gentle. A certain fandom virus friend of mine (NephthysMoon) got me into Arrow, and the Merlance feels hit me like a freight train.
> 
> Also, I just really miss Tommy and Laurel and needed some teeth-rotting fluff.
> 
> Partially inspired by Katie Cassidy's cat, Carlos. You can find him on Instagram @ucancallmecarlos.


End file.
